


let's run away

by muddysoncoopr



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Jacob Diaz is her best friend, Josie has a male best friend, Mentions of drugs, Or not, Teenage Drama, They run away, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, but not anything too serious, he is an original character, runaways - Freeform, screw life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddysoncoopr/pseuds/muddysoncoopr
Summary: “We should run away.” She says, eyes wide as if she’d just discovered the secret to solving all of their problems.“I’m sorry, what?” he shakes his head starring at her like she’d grown a second head.“We should run away.” She repeats looking at him as if he was the dumbest person in the world- and maybe he; was but that was besides de the point.“I stand by my statement. WHAT?” Josie shakes her head “I’m starting to think you are deaf.” she doges the pencil aimed at her head with easiness. “We wouldn’t make it more than a week.” he tells her as a matter of fact.“Yes, we would.”“No, we wouldn’t.”“yes.”“no.”“yes.”OrIn which Josette Saltzman and her best friend Jacob Diaz run away.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & original male character, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	let's run away

Everything around her is spinning, all she sees are splashes of colours but she doesn't mind. She wonders vividly if this is how blind people perceive the world around them. 

She's high, she knows she is. Does she care? No, she doesn't, she hasn't given a damn about anything in a long time. If her father would catch her she'd be dead, grounded for life, but she knows he won't. He is too busy focusing on her sister and the school; she used to feel anger towards him but now she just doesn't care anymore.

Right now, though, she has other things to focus on than her sad excuse of a life. For example, the party she crashed in Mystic Falls at some random persons' house going straight to the makeshift bar - the kitchen- and pouring herself some vodka. After a couple of drinks, she can officially say she is drunk as she makes her way on the dancing floor - the living room.

She moves on the rhythm of some random song playing in the background. Sweaty bodies are bumping into her, but she doesn't pay attention, too lost in the moment. A red cup is dangling above her head, its content threatening to spill over from the movement of her body. From time to time she'd bring it to her mouth, taking rather large sips from it. 

A girl approaches her, offers to refill her cup, she smiles and accepts (maybe too eagerly) they end up sitting on the couch talking. Josie doesn't do much talking, chiming in from time to time with small information while still sipping from her - is it sixth or seventh? - cup. She gets tired of talking pretty early in the conversation and kisses the girl, which leads to a full on make-out session.

The girls make their way upstairs, giggling and tripping all the way to one of the rooms. They fall on the bed, continuing on making out, hands roaming everywhere. Suddenly Josie's top is on the floor and the next thing she knows is that they are both in their underwear. Old Josie would have been disappointed in her, straight up outraged, but the Josie now didn't give a fuck- ironically what she was actually trying to accomplish.

Josie's back arches at every kiss the blonde leaves on her body. Nail scraping and biting is the only thing Josie can concentrate on as she lets herself be consumed by the other girl- who's name she’s already forgotten. 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
The following morning Josie is rudely awakened by the slam of a door outside. Looking out the window she groans in annoyance when she spot's her father's car. She rubs her eyes in a failed attempt at shaking off some of the sleepiness that possessed her. 

Her head falls back on the pillow closing her eyes, her body cuddling almost automatically into the other person.

pause. 

Josie's eyes shot open when she realises there is someone else in bed with her. Memories from last night come crushing down making her groan in frustration as she realises she is not at school, meaning her father did a locator spell to find her. 

Ignoring the headache and blurry vision she gets up and starts to pick up her clothes and put them on throwing the purse over her head, and letting it hang loosely from the neck down to her torso.

She doesn't bother with the shoes taking them in her hands. Looking in the mirror Josie decides that she looks presentable enough.  
The blonde has woken up and was now starring at the brunette. "Leaving so early?" Rolling her eyes in annoyance she turns to the girl "Yeah, my dad is here."  
Just as if it was planned, the doorbell rings in that exact moment.

"I'm guessing that's your father?" 

"yeah. I guess I'll see you around..." trailing awkwardly Josie tries to remember the girl's name. Raising an eyebrow, the girl smirks "Olivia" "Yeah, Olivia..." the doorbell rings again.

"Ugh, I'm coming!"

With one last look at the girl Josie turns around and leaves.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
The car ride is as awkward as she’d imagined it would be, if not more. They haven't been on the road for more than ten minutes and she is honestly debating on jumping out the window. 

Josie had been taken aback by the fact that in the van, her dad was driving, there were Hope and Lizzie, both of them wearing matching concerned faces. She wanted to scream at both of them for looking at her like that, she wasn't some breakable doll that needed to be watched every moment of the day. For god's sake she was stronger than both of them combined.

The silence was broken by none other than her twin "You reek of sex" 

Through the mirror she sees her father make a disgusted face and she smirks at his uncomfortableness, then without turning to her sister she responds. 

"No shit Elizabeth" 

silence.

"I was worried."

"You didn't have to be."

"Still."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know."

"Good." 

Josie prayed to god this was the last of any conversation, but it seemed like her prayers were in vain. "You know you are grounded, right?" Sighing in frustration Josie turned around to face the auburn haired girl "I don't care." 

"You should."and Josie wanted to just die, couldn't they see she didn't want to talk? 

"Why do you care?"

Because really, why did Hope Mikaelson care if she was grounded or not, she has barely spoke three words with her since she got back from the prison world. 

"Because you are my friend." 

Josie scoffed. They were far from friends and Hope knew it, yet she chose to play with Josie's heart as if it was nothing more than a game to her, to see how long it will take till she breaks. The brunette laughs in disbelief "We are not friends." and if death glares could actually leave up to their name, then Hope would be three feet underground already.  
Hope swallowed any remark she had ready on the tip of her tongue, guilt overwhelming her. The two share a look only they could understand, leaving the other two confused.

After that no one dared to say anything more, letting the music fill in the air, lessening the tension that has built up on the ride if only in the very slightest. Josie rests her had on the window closing her eyes and lets the music take over her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
The next time she opens her eyes they've reached the school's gates. Josie yawns and stretches deciding on pretending there aren't two supernaturals and her father starring at her. 

She was out of the car before it actually stopped making her way towards the stairs leading inside the school.But before she could enter and go to her room to get changed and pretend everyone and everything doesn't exist her dad screams after her "I will see you in my office young lady." and Josie is inclined to pretend she never heard him but she wouldn't be Josie if she did, so with all the willpower she could muster she makes her way towards the office. 

Just as she was about to take a place on one of the chairs neatly arranged just outside of the office two hands grab her torso making her scream in surprise. She immediately recognises the person by their laugh "Jake! I told you to stop doing that." the girl spins to glare at her friend, an accusatory finger pointed at his chest.

"I know, I know but it's just so entertaining to watch you scream." She sighs "You do realise you sound like a psychopath, right?" he laughs that annoyingly contagious laugh of his. "Yes, but I am your psychopath." The girl rolls her eyes at him but the fond smile gracing her lips makes it hard for the boy to take her seriously. 

"Hey, you okay?"

Suddenly the light air around them seems to get heavy as the conversation takes a more serious tone. But before she can come up with some half-assed excuse to why she can't talk right now (or, you know, jump out of a window) her dad shows up and in all her 16 years of life she's never been more happy to see him.

The sentiment is short lived though as she remembers why she was in front of his office in the first place. Holding back a groan Josie makes her way into the office praying to whatever gods there were that the earth would just open up and swallow her whole. 

No such luck.

Jake throws a quick look towards her that clearly said 'we'll talk later' before turning around and leaving. She sighs but nonetheless nods affirmatively towards the boy before taking a seat in front of her father’s desk. 

"Josette what were you thinking?" His voice is flat and he is clearly exhausted but Josie can't really bring herself to care. It took for her to disappear for him to notice he has two daughters. And in all honesty Josie wasn't thinking when she made her way into the town crashing that random party.

Seeing as she doesn't answer her dad sighs, exhaustion clear as day. "What happened to you?" And Josie wants to scream that he happened, that it is all his fault he locked those kids in the prison world, his fault that her and Lizzie had a fall out because he hid the merge from them. Taking a calming breath Josie puts on the fakest smile she could muster. 

"I'm sorry."

They both know she isn't. 

"Yeah, well so am I. Detention for one month-" 

"What!?" 

"-and you cannot hang out with anyone outside of class hours. No library, unless it's for a project and if I catch Jake, or anyone for that matter, except Lizzie, in you room you will get another week of detention." Josie couldn't believe her ears. "That's not fair! If Lizzie did this she would've gotten away with only a light scolding and a hug!" She knew she was acting like an entitled brat but she thought she kind of deserved that right. 

Getting up she furiously walks out slamming the door behind her. Tears threaten to escape her eyes but she doesn't let them, refusing to look weak. She doesn't stop when her father screams after her to come back, she doesn't stop when she bumps into someone and she sure as hell does _not _stop when she hears Hope and Lizzie calling after her.__

__She doesn't even bother knocking on the door as she enters the well known room of her best friend throwing herself in his arms and starts crying her eyes out. She hears voices around her but she shuts them out as much as she can, burying her head deeper in his shoulder. Footsteps, a click, the sound of a door opening then closing and the voices are gone. He gently places her on his bed, but she doesn't let go of him (and it's okay because he doesn't want her to let go)._ _

__They sit like that for a while, Josie's head buried in his chest and Jake rubbing soothing circles on her back while whispering sweet nothings in her ears. And in that moment, it’s only the two of them in the whole universe, and neither would want it any other way._ _

__After Josie’s sobs die down and she’s not shaking anymore, Jake slowly untangles himself from her death grip. He thinks he might be sick when he sees the condition his best friend is in. There are tears streaks on her, now rosy, cheeks and her eyes are red and puffy, but that’s not what troubles him most. No, what makes him worry is the lack of light and hope in his friend’s chocolate brown eyes._ _

__“Jos, sweets, what happened?” he asks, voice soft as if talking to a scared kid. The girl in question just sighs shaking her head, a sad smile on her face “Nothing, it’s stupid really.” Jake nods not believing her at all, but not wanting to say anything that might upset her more than she already is.  
“Is it your dad?” she doesn’t say anything, so he takes the silence as a yes. “My parents suck too.” he knows it’s not much comfort. _ _

__\---------------------------------------------------------_ _

__It’s later the following day -her punishment not starting till Monday- that she comes rushing in the library looking for him. He is sat at a table in the far corner of the room reading a book. Taking a sit next to him she throws her books down on the table with a slam, gaining the boy’s attention._ _

__“We should run away.” She says, eyes wide as if she’d just discovered the secret to solving all of their problems._ _

__“I’m sorry, what?” he shakes his head starring at her like she’d grown a second head._ _

__“We should run away.” She repeats looking at him as if he was the dumbest person in the world- and maybe he was; but that was besides the point._ _

__“I stand by my statement. WHAT?” Josie shakes her head “I’m starting to think you are deaf.” she doges the pencil aimed at her head with easiness. “We wouldn’t make it more than a week.” he tells her as a matter of fact._ _

__“Yes, we would.”_ _

__“No, we wouldn’t.”_ _

__“yes.”_ _

__“no.”_ _

__“yes.”_ _

__“no- you know what!? I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation.” he gets up dusting inexistent dust off his clothes. “Come on Jake, it’s not like we are needed here anyways.” the boy shakes his head, suddenly a thought occurred to him._ _

__“Are you high?”_ _

__“A little, but that doesn’t mean I don’t mean what I say.”_ _

__There was another pause where silence took over again and Jake wants to kick himself for even considering this. “Come on, Jake, do you want to graduate the school knowing you waisted half of your life behind those gates?”_ _

__“I’m a vampire.”_ _

__“I’m not. And there is a high chance I’m not going to make it past 22.”_ _

__“Don’t say that.”_ _

__He takes a moment to think about this, really think about it. He would be lying if he said that the idea didn’t appeal to him even in the slightest, but there was so much at stake- for Josie. For him it would be easy, sure he had friends here but none who could be worth staying for, expect Josie that is, but since the girl came up with the idea there really was nothing keeping him here. Taking in a deep breath, the boy prepared himself for what he was about to say._ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__She squeals in delight throwing her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug, that would’ve surely killed him if it wasn’t for the fact that he was a vampire. “Now stop suffocating me if you don’t want a corpse as a best friend.” She pouts but lets go of him, nonetheless._ _

__\---------------------------------------------------------_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be a one shot at first, but then realised it would be too long, so it's separated in 4 parts. And yes, I do have an obsession with Josie running away (check out my other story 'Home Is Where The Heart Is'. Feel free to comment, criticise and give your ideas about what will happen. Till next time.


End file.
